Socialist Republic of Vietnam
This is my page. Do not edit without my permission. ---- "Độc lập - Tựr do - Hạnh phúc" ("Independance - Freedom - Happiness") ---- We are the Socialist Republic of Vietnam (Vietnamese: Cộng hòa Xã hội chủ nghĩa Việt Nam), also known as Vietnam. We are a Marxist-Leninist one-party state located in South East Asia, Indochina Peninsula. We have fought many brave wars, with defending our homeland in our minds. We expelled the French in 1954, and have successfully defended our nation from the Americans during the Resistance War against America, also known as the Vietnam War (Vietnamese: Chiến trahn Việt Nam), completely liquidating the American forces in 1975. Our military, the Vietnam People's Armed Forces (Vietnamese: Các Lực lượng Vũ trang Nhân Dân Việt Nam) is the dedicated military force who's job is to defend our homeland. It is made up of 3 components, the Vietnam People's Army (Quân đội Nhân dân Việt Nam), Vietnam People's Air Force (Không Quân Nhân Dân Việt Nam) and the Vietnam People's Navy (Hải Quân Nhân Dân Việt Nam). Each branch is instructed to serve and pledge their allegiance to the Communist Party of Vietnam. ---- Vietnam People's Navy The Vietnam People's Navy (Vietnamese: Hải Quân Nhân Dân Việt Nam) is the naval warfare branch of the Vietnamese People's Army. We are responsible for the maritime safety and defense of Vietnam. Made up of more than 50,000 dedicated seamen and officers, the Navy is always ready to protect our waters and enforce security. During the Vietnam War, we participated in many engagements with the Americans, such as the 1964 Gulf of Tonkin incident, the Battle of Đồng Hới and many other acts of retaliation towards the American forces in the 1960's and 1970's. Our current buildup of ships focuses on increasing the strength of the naval force, and keeping us well equipped to fight off or attack opposing forces in this era. We have plans to build many powerful warships to keep us active and ready. Island is home, Sea is country. ---- Type 570 Battlecruiser.jpg|VN Type 570 battlecruiser - TBA Type 571 Nuclear Aircraft Carrier.jpg|VN Type 571 nuclear aircraft carrier - TBA Type 001 Bảo Lộc class frigate.jpeg|VN Type 001 Bảo Lộc class frigate - TBA VN Tản Viên Sơn Thánh-1.jpeg|VN Tản Viên Sơn Thánh-1 (Type 627) class modern battleship - TBA Type 780.jpeg|VN Type 780 Góa Phụ Đen-1 stealth frigate - TBA Type_567_Sóc_Trăng_class_helicopter_carrier.jpeg|VN Type 567 Sóc Trăng class helicopter carrier - TBA Type 059 Kháng Hòa class supercarrier.jpeg|VN Type 059 Kháng Hòa class supercarrier - TBA Type 780A Goá Phụ Đen-II Stealth Frigate.jpeg|VN Type 780A Goá Phụ Đen-II stealth frigate (with hydroacoustic search devices) - TBA Type 248 Yên Bái class destroyer.jpeg|VN Type 248 Yên Bái class destroyer - TBA Type 568 Quảng Ninh class aircraft carrier.jpeg|Type 568 Quảng Ninh class aircraft carrier - TBA ---- Vietnam People's Army We are the Vietnam People's Army (Vietnamese: Quân Đội Nhân dân Việt Nam), or just the Vietnamese Army. We have a long history filled with violence and determination, but in the end you will lose and we will win. Our history dates back to the 1940s and 1950s, where we participated in the French Indochina War under the name Viêt Minh. In the end we won and the enemy lost, at a great cost. Then a few years later, the Vietnam War broke out between us, and the United States of America. We were referred to as the North Vietnamese Army by the westerners. From 1959 to 1975, we fought hard and defended our land from the enemy, but at a great cost. However in the end, just like the previous war, the opposing forces lost. We are proud to have made the Vietnam War a loss for the Americans. Now, we are a neutral force, dedicated to defending and enforcing safety within our country and borders, working alongside the Vietnam Border Force (Biên phòng Việt Nam), to help deter enemy attacks or illegal activities that violate the laws of Vietnam. We are strong, we will not surrender, and we are Determined to win. ---- Vietnam People's Army Flag 1.png|Placeholder ---- Marine Roster Active ships in the Vietnam People's Navy. ---- Type 570 battlecruiser Operators: * Vietnam * Vietnam People's Navy Number in service: 10 ---- Type 571 nuclear powered aircraft carrier Operators: * Vietnam * Vietnam People's Navy Number in servide: 1, 2 more being built. ---- Type 001 Bảo Lộc class frigate Operators: * Vietnam * Vietnam People's Navy Number in service: 10, more on the way/new variants. ---- Type 780 Góa Phụ Đen-I class stealth frigate Type 780A Góa Phụ Đen-II class stealth frigate (with Hydroacoustic Search devices) Operators: * Vietnam * Vietnam People's Navy Number in service: (Type 780) 3, (Type 780A) 10, more on the way/new variants. ---- Type 627 modern battleship Operators: * Vietnam * Vietnam People's Navy Number in service: 1, sister ship TBA. ---- Type 567 Sóc Trăng class helicopter carrier Operators: * Vietnam * Vietnam People's Navy Number in service: 3, more being built. ---- Type 059 Kháng Hòa class supercarrier Operators: * Vietnam * Vietnam People's Navy Number in service: 2''' ---- ''Type 248 Yên Bái class destroyer'' Operators: * '''Vietnam * Vietnam People's Navy Number in service: 15, 5 under construction, more planned. ---- Political Relations Allies *''' SIXARDY' *'Scorch Directorate' '''Enemies' *''' United States of America' (de-facto) '''Non-Aggression Pacts' *''' Israel' *' People's Republic of China' *' Imperial Cattirian Regime''' ---- Category:New/Small Navies Category:Nations/Navies